Rain
by Eiggam Retrop
Summary: DeixOC Angst.


Deidara smirked, walking up behind Takai and wrapped his arms around her waist

Deidara smirked, walking up behind Takai and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kai-kai-chan! Do you want to play a game, yeah?"

The raven chuckled, looking up at the tall blond boy behind her.

"No, in fact I don't. I'm sleepy." Grey traced around her snowy white eyes. The pony-tailed blonde pouted playfully.

"You're no fun, yeah."

Takai rolled her eyes, turning to face Deidara, who grinned crookedly.

"Kai-kai-chan is so mean sometimes, yeah." He lightly pulled her cloak so that he could see the Senkenehchi necklace strung around her pale neck.

"Well Kai-kai-chan wants to go to bed, yeah." The raven kissed Deidara lightly and he smiled.

"Haruhi asleep?" Takai asked, gently changing the subject.

"Mmhm. She wants to be just like her mom, yeah." He placed his hands in the crooks of her neck.

"Deidara-sempai, I don't think Leader-sama wou-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Takai, to not call me sempai! That's what Tobi does, yeah. And YOU are not Tobi, yeah. And if Leader-sama has a problem he can talk to me, yeah!" Deidara rambled, staring into space as he tightened his grip around Takai's forearm. The 22-year old repressed a chuckle, hugging the pony-tailed boy to her chest.

"Silly Dei-hime." She kissed his nose and turned around. Looking over her shoulder, the grey and white eyed girl motioned for him to come on.

"It's close to lights out anyway." She caught hold of his cloak sleeve and tugged him back to their small cabin. Pft. Shack is more like it; Takai rolled her eyes and opened the door carefully, so not to wake the sleeping toddler inside. Deidara chuckled as Takai plopped on the double bed, instantly closing her eyes.

"Scoot over, yeah." The blonde pushed the raven gently over to the far end, laying down beside her.

The next morning, the blonde was gone. Takai sighed as she rubbed the place where he had lain, glancing over at the 4-year old girl, and smiled.

"Haruhi?" The short golden-haired child sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hm? Mommy?"

" 'Stime to get up, hon. We gotta get ready for training with-"

"Not Uncle Ita again, mommy! You always argue with him and I don't learn for shit." Haruhi rolled her white eyes.

"Haru! Watch your language!"  
She stuck out her tongue. "Uncle Ita said I could say whatever I want 'cause I'm his special little prodigy."

Takai growled. "You and I are going to have a little TALK with Uncle Ita." Takai pulled Haruhi out of her bed, and ran outside with her.

Itachi Uchiha stood under the black cherry blossom tree, waiting for the two. He smirked as the raven stomped up with Haruhi limping up behind her.

"_What kind of shit are you feeding my daughter, Itachi_?" Her white eyes began to darken in anger, as the pony-tailed murderer chuckled darkly.

"What kind of shit would you be talking about, love?"

"**Don't call me that**."

"Uncle Ita!" Haruhi squealed, jumping up from behind Takai to hug her red-eyed tutor.

"Haruhi, I'm talking to your mom, okay? Why don't you go find a squirrel and practice on that, okay?"

Haruhi groaned, letting go of Itachi and dashing towards the forest.

"Explain yourself. Now." Takai commanded, her eyes now black with rage.

"I didn't do anything, Takai. Are you still jealous?" He taunted, hands in his cloak pockets.

"Geh. I am NOT jealous of Inu, alright? You and that slut can do whatever the hell you want, but do NOT involve this into the conversation. You are telling MY daughter that it is OKAY for her to swear."

Itachi smirked, walking up to the raven, laughing as she reached in her bag for a weapon of some sort.

"Now, now, Takai. I don't think that Leader-sama would appreciate you killing one of his most elite members…"

"Oh get over yourself." Takai rolled her eyes, which were calming back down to grey.

"I miss you, Takai." He smiled sadly, his hand resting on her shoulder. She swatted it off, glaring.

"You son-of-a-bitch. Leave me alone, and leave my daughter alone."

"Does Deidara keep you on a chain, Takai?"

"He fathered my daughter, Itachi. I don't go fucking any guy who comes my way. That's what you have Inu for."

Itachi smirked as Takai stomped off to find Haruhi.

"She's back at the cabin, Takai!" He chanted, snickering as the raven flipped him off..

Deidara sat on the porch of the shabby little wooden structure, smiling as Takai walked up. Haruhi sat in his lap, giggling as her father opened his palm to reveal a small paper bird.

"Mommy! Daddy makes such pretty birds! Can you teach me how, daddy?" She squealed frantically, pouting when he shook his head, chuckling.

"No no, Haru-chan. You have to have special hands like Daddy, yeah."

He winked at Takai, who smiled warmly, and sat down beside him. Deidara sighed peacefully, kissing the top of Takai's head.

"I love you, yeah."

"Love you too."

"I have to go, though, yeah."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently, your little sister's beau is causing trouble, yeah."

"Oh, Itachi's little brother?"

"Yeah." He chuckled, standing up.

"I'm coming with you, Deidara."

"No." He stated hardly, a strange sound.

"But-"

"What about Haruhi, yeah? If you're gone, who'll take care of her, yeah?"

"Konan owes me one."

"You're not coming with me Takai."

"You aren't the boss of me, **Deidara**." Takai hissed. "I'm not letting you go this alone."

"Too bad, yeah." He smirked, quickly hugging her and Haruhi.

"I'll be fine!" He shouted behind him, smiling widely as Takai shouted obscenities behind him as he left.

"I love you both, yeah!"

2 days later.

No notice, no warning.

Haruhi dragged her mother out there for no apparent reason, it had seemed.

"Haruhi, we're going back. It's not safe for you out here."

The toddler stood in tears before a lump on the stone ground. Takai raised an eyebrow as she ran up beside her. A thump was heard as she fell down on her knees.

Deidara lay there, dead.

The white-eyed girl let the word sink in for a minute. He wouldn't be there again. He wouldn't be….

For the first time in her life, Takai let the tears fall down.

"M-mommy?"

Takai couldn't move her lips to speak, so she turned to the small blonde.

"I-It's raining, mommy."

Her mother feigned a smile, hugging the 4-year old to her chest.

"I know, honey." A thunder clap punctuated her sentence.

"He's sad too."


End file.
